Detachable
by Wings of Fire
Summary: Ever wonder why all of the guardians lack genitals? This insane thought popped into my head, so I decided to write a fic to explain the situation...(Rating might go up later)


From: "Laura Black"   
Subject:   
Date: Sunday, September 01, 2002 3:41 AM  
  
Hey people, I'm back again. Did you miss me? Don't have much to say here. I'm tired, its 3:30 in the morning and as soon as I post this I'm going to bed. ::Sigh:: I think I let all my hyperness out in the fic...oh well, the better for you guys then.  
  
Dedication: CynicalSilence. Hey, how are you? This is just a stupid annoying fic that I wrote today. Not many inside jokes, but still funny nonetheless. I think this one is my favorite now actually...  
  
People that I feel that I must to write something to in the beginning of this thing:  
  
Laura (Account name: TigerEyes): How ya doin' imouto-chan? Uhh...what to say...I hope you like it.  
  
Silly*Niecy: Long time no talk, huh? Oh well....I'll e-mail you later. Hope you enjoy this immensly stupid fanfic.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CardCaptor Sakura, or any of the characters that go along with it. Get it through your head. It. Is. Not. Mine. Now, repeat that phrase over and over until it is embedded in your brain. Good....  
  
  
  
  
DETACHABLE  
BY WINGS OF FIRE  
  
  
It was a dark stormy night. The clouds were just beginning to let raindrops fall  
free from their extremely, STUPID, SALTY, PRISON KNOWN AS A GOD DAMN CLOUD,  
DAMMIT!!!!!!!!  
  
Hey, I used 'Damn' (or a form of the word) in a sentence twice!!! Spiffy!  
  
Okay then, well, we already established the fact that it was stormy outside.  
  
Now for the next part…  
  
We watch as Sakura sits on a bench, looking at something long and…uh…pointy that  
she is holding in her hand.  
  
Soon, Tomoyo walks by, and, for no apparent reason, sits on the bench next to  
Sakura. She starts to ask a question about the thing Sakura is holding, but she  
didn't get a chance to finish her sentence because Yue, for some strange,  
unknown reason, comes flying in front of them, completely naked. He then started  
to swing his hips dangerously close to the two girls' faces, which was not all  
that disgusting, considering that there was a lack of body parts near the lower  
half of his body.  
  
Tomoyo suddenly became sickeningly aware of what Sakura was holding in her hand.  
  
  
To put it lightly, she screamed horribly loud, screamed various insults at no  
one in particular, and threw the 'thing' that Sakura was holding somewhere to  
the left of the bench.  
  
It just HAD to hit Syaoran, didn't it?  
  
Tomoyo started to yell at Syaoran, because he just stared at the rubbery thing  
that had somehow landed in his hand.  
  
  
(This portion of the fanfic has been deleted, because the things shouted are so  
terrible, that adults would be sent into a coma, and small children, who had no  
idea what the word 'sex' meant, would be demolished. Teens would be unharmed.)  
  
  
Syaoran, though thoroughly scared, just looked at Tomoyo like she was crazy.  
Actually, he looked like he was going to laugh his ass off. Hmmmm…he's scared,  
but he wants to laugh. That's got be some kind of oxymoron…  
  
Anyway, the reason why Syaoran wasn't affected, was because he couldn't hear  
what she was saying. So he, being his polite self, calmly asked Tomoy to repeat  
what she said.  
  
"God dammit, Tomoyo! Could you say that any louder, so that maybe Canada could  
hear? Because, maybe, just MAYBE, you could BLOW OUT the head of Nelvana's  
eardrums so they can't dub this God damn show anymore? PLEASE, yell again, and  
do us ALL a favor instead of doing NELVANA a favor, by making us deaf, so we  
can't even hear the FUCKING LINES THEY'RE MAKING US SAY!!!!!!!  
  
Tomoyo just smiled and said,  
  
"I was just telling you that the thing that you're holding in your hand, well,  
it belongs to Yue."  
  
Syaoran held it up. "This thing?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Well, are you sure it's his? Because it looks sort of familiar."  
  
"I'm almost positive Li-kun."  
  
"Okay then, I'll be right back"  
  
And with that, Syaoran turned and walked behind some bushes.  
  
By that time, Yue was on the groung sleeping, because his hip revolving tired  
him out. Also, Sakura, who eventually got bored with trying to eat the metal  
bars of the bench she was sitting on (Though she was obviously unsucessful), was  
standing next to Tomoyo, trying to prod Yue awake with a piece of toast. All of  
a sudden, from behind the bushes, came a pleased yell.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo! I knew you were wrong! This thing IS mine! See, it fits perfectly!"  
  
Then Sakura piped in.  
  
"Oh, I thought that one might be yours. I was on my way to your house when I got  
side-tracked by tis delicious looking bench. Sorry I couldn't get it to you  
sooner."  
  
"No problem"  
  
She nods happily.  
  
"-But," He added. "Where *exactly* IS Yue's?"  
  
"Don't worry about him, I'll get it to him later. I don't really want to go  
searching through my stock right now."  
  
"Sure Sakura, Sure..."  
  
He then proceded to wrap his arm around her waist and walk her back home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Eriol watched as the magical teens talked about this 'thing'.  
  
He suddenly looked over to Spinel-Sun and started wondering about something.  
  
Could it be?  
  
He wasn't sure, so he decided to ask.  
  
"Spinel?"  
  
"Yes, master?" The miniature gaurdian replied.  
  
"Come watch this."  
  
Suppi obediantly sat down and watched the entire ordeal as if it were a movie.  
  
After it was over, Suppi muttered,  
  
"You know, that reminds me of that on time..."  
  
Eriol was curious at the guardians' behavior.  
  
"What is it Spinel?"  
  
"Nothing, its just the fact that something like this has happened before."  
  
"What do you mean?" Eriol asked  
  
"Well, the Card Mistress, for the sake of the fans of the show, goes and cuts  
off..."  
  
"Ohhh..." Eriol said, almost chuckling. "So that must be why you and Kero-chan  
have no-."  
  
"-Thats exactly why, master, thats exactly why..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
FINISHED!!!!!  
  
Oh my GOD this fic was annoying! It was fun to write, by my computer crashed two  
times while I was writing it. Oh well....I hope this didn't gross anyone out TOO  
much. See, now we know why Kero-chan and Suppi-chan don't have genitals. See, I  
DO write informative fics!!!  
  
Ja people! 


End file.
